poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Velociraptor Training
This is one of the scene when Tino and Owen Grady are training the Raptors name Charlie, Echo, Delta and Blue in Tino Tonitini Goes to Jurassic World. (We cut to the scene to see the jungle. Suddenly we see pig running away from Velociraptors) Owen Grady: '''Hold! Hey! Okay! Eyes on me. Blue? Blue! Watch it. Charlie. Hey! Don't give me that crap! Delta! Lock it up! Good! And we're moving! Hold! That's good. That is damn good. Very good! See, Charlie, that's what you get! (throws meat to Charlie) (Charlie gets the meat) '''Owen Grady: Echo, there you go! (throws another piece of meat to Echo) Delta! (throws another piece of meat to Delta) Blue? This one's for you. (throws a dead rat to Blue, and she ate it) Hold! Eyes up! Go. (The raptors runs off as the workers laughing in joy that Owen did great) Barry: You finally did it, man. (Tino arrives at the restricted area) Tino Tonitini: Hey guys it's Tino. Okay, I'm here to meet Owen Grady in the restricted area. Where they keep four Velociraptors in here. Oh and I forgot to tell ya Owen is a really awesome raptor trainer who trains the raptors name Charlie. Echo. Delta. And Blue. He's really good at training them. He's a really good friend of Dr. Spike Taylor and his son Max. My friends will have fun in the park, while I'll help him. This Jurassic World Park is super awesome and it's a paradise. As soon as I'm done I'll hang out with my friends. Well time for me to go. (He then sees Owen Grady along with Barry) Tino Tonitini: Hey, Owen. Owen Grady: '''You must be Tino right? '''Tino Tonitini: Yeah your friend Dr. Taylor told me about you. Vic Hoskins: Owen. I was starting to think I hired the wrong guys, but, damn, you got them eating out of your palm. Owen Grady: '''You came on a good day. It's no usually a happy ending. '''Vic Hoskins: Is that why you're not sending your reports? Barry: We've been busy. Vic Hoskins: Not too busy to cash your paychecks. Tino Tonitini: Okay, so what do you need? Vic Hoskins: Field test. Hey. I've just seen they can respond to commands. We need to take the research and get it on its feet. Owen Grady: These are wild animals, Hoskins. Trust me, you don't want them in the field. Vic Hoskins: I just saw a bond. A real bond. Between man and beast. Tino Tonitini: Really? Owen Grady: You're in our way. Vic Hoskins: '''Come on. We're the same. We're dogs of war. We know that the military needs to reduce casualties. Some people think that robots are the future. Look, nature gave us the most effective killing machines 75 million years ago. And now we know they can take orders. '''Barry: We finally make progress and that's the first thing he says? Make a weapon? Vic Hoskins: Crap! Come on, gents. It's grown-up time.Drones can't search tunnels and caves. And they're hackable. The minute a real war breaks out, all that fancy tech is gonna go dark. Owen Grady: But that tech's not gonna eat them if they forget to feed it. Vic Hoskins: Look at these creatures. They've got millions of years of instinct in their cells, instinct that we can program. Their loyalty cannot be bought. These guys are gonna run straight into the enemy's teeth and eat them... belt buckle and all. Barry: What if they decide they wanna be in control? Vic Hoskins: Then we remind them who is. We terminate the rogues. Promote only loyal bloodlines. Barry: (laughs) Vic Hoskins: What? What's so funny? (Barry walks) Tino Tonitini: Wow! That was intense. Owen Grady: You come here and don't learn anything about these animals except what you want to know. You made them and now you think you own them. Vic Hoskins: We do own them. Extinct animals have no rights. Tino Tonitini: They're not extinct anymore, Hoskins. Vic Hoskins: Exactly. We're sitting on a goldmine. And Masrani is using it to stock a petting zoo. He just wants to teach people some humility. He doesn't make weapons. You think that the 8th richest man in the world... is only into oil, telecom and family fun parks? He's so diversified, he doesn't even know what he owns. Owen Grady: How long has iNGen been practicing this pitch? Vic Hoskins: Since the day we hired you out of the Navy. You knew the end game. These animals can replace thousands of boots on the ground. How many lives would that save? War is part of nature. Look around, Owen and Tino. Every living thing in this jungle... is trying to murder the other. Mother Nature's way of testing her creations. Refining the pecking order. War is a struggle. Struggle breeds greatness. Without that... we end up with places like this, charge seven bucks a soda. Owen Grady: Do you hear yourself when you talk? Vic Hoskins: This is gonna happen. With or without you boys. Progress always wins, man. Owen Grady: Maybe progress should lose for once. Tino Tonitini: Well, what else can go wrong now? ???: Pig loose! Pig loose! (Jurassic World worker Leon tries to save the pig with a pull, but Echo snatch the pig and falls into the raptors' paddock, attracting the attention of Blue, Charlie, and Delta. Owen opens the gate and rushes inside to save him) Barry: Owen, Tino, no!! (Owen and Tino crawls under the gate as the soldiers preparing to shoot the raptors) Owen Grady: Oh no, no, hold your fire! Tino Tonitini: Hold your fire! (Owen and Tino approaches the three raptors) Owen Grady: '''Hold your fire, do not fire! (Barry stops the gate) '''Owen Grady: Put 12 amps in these animals, they're never going to trust me again. (Barry pulls Leon out of the paddock) Owen Grady: '''Blue, stand down. Stand down. (Blue snaps at Owen and Tino) '''Owen Grady: '''Hey, hey! What did I just say? '''Tino Tonitini: Calm yourself, Girl! Owen Grady: Delta, I see you. Back up. (Delta snarls) Owen Grady: Okay, good. Good. Charlie. Stay right there. Good. Tino Tonitini: Close the gate. Barry: Are you crazy?! Owen Grady: Hey, just trust us. Leon: Close the gate. (Barry press the button to close the gate and Owen and Tino go through fast across the gate before the velociraptors get to them. Barry helps Owen get up, but Tino gets up as well) Owen Grady: Yeah. (Barry walks away) Owen Grady: You're the new guy, right? Tino Tonitini: You okay? Leon: Yeah. Owen Grady: '''You ever wonder why there was a job opening? Don't ever turn your back to the cage. '''Tino Tonitini: Yeah so be careful next time. Okay. (Leon turn around and sees Echo hissing at him) Tino Tonitini: Take it easy Echo! (Echo steps back) Tino Tonitini: Good girl. (They walked out of the paddock as they see Hoskins looking at them and leaves the restricted area) (Later we cut to the petting zoo with children riding on a baby triceratops and petting many baby dinosaurs) Max Taylor: I can't believe they have a petting zoo! Human Fluttershy: I would love to pet baby dinosaurs. Runo Misaki: They're all so cute! Julie Makimoto: I really want to pet baby dinosaurs too! Sakura Avalon: Me too! They're absolutely adorable as babies! Tish Katsufrais: '''Aww. Those baby Triceratops are so cute! '''Lor McQuarrie: Oh my gosh! Those baby dinosaurs are so adorable! Zoe Drake: Paris and I are having fun in the petting zoo. Paris is having fun with a baby Parasaurolophus! Madison Taylor: Got this on my camera. (To Rex) Hey, Rex, what are the names of the baby dinosaurs in this petting zoo? Rex Ancient: There is a baby Stegosaurus, over there are Gallimimus, Apatosaurus and Triceratops. Carver Descartes: That baby longneck dinosaur reminds me of our old friend Littlefoot. Gray: Lift me up. I can't see! Zach: I'm not Dad. And you're not five. Gray: I can still ride the Triceratops. I'm 47-and-a-half inches. Zach: This place is for little kids. Gray: Yeah, I know. Marcucho Markura: '''Wanna go on the spinning dinosaur eggs? '''Preyas: It will be so much fun! Zach: Nope. Cover up your dork pouch. Human Rainbow Dash: Yeah, cheer up. This place is epic! Didn't you not hear what Rod says about this place? It has everything, the water park, hotel, safari rides, aviary, restaurants and gardens. I really enjoying playing Soccer ball in that island back in the hotel! Human Applejack: They have apples in this island too. Zoe Drake: (Cradling a baby Gallimimus) Look guys, how cute. Max Taylor: Oh wow! Meilin Rae: So cute! Rex Ancient: (chases Ace) Come back here, Ace! (Chomp tries to get on a Apatosaurus infant) Max Taylor: No Chomp, that ride isn't for you! (The Apatosaurus infant pushes Chomp out) Sunset Shimmer: I really wish Tino was here to have fun in the petting zoo. Zara: '''Because it's my wedding. No, Alec's not having a bachelor party. Because all his friends are animals. '''Zach: Scatter. Gray: What? Zach: Go. Run. Go! Go, go! (Zach and Gray runs off, then the heroes see them) Carver Descartes: Hey! Where are you two going!? Zoe Drake: Hey, stop! Rex Ancient: Wait, come back! Li Showron: Wait, stop! Shido Itsuka: Wait! Don't go to far! (groans) Tohka Yatogami: I guess we have to stop them. Tish Katsufrakis: Yes. Come on everyone let's go. All: Okay. Zander: Wait up, Zach and Gray! Madison Taylor: But I've got to record more around things around the petting zoo. Runo Misaki: Another time, Madison! Let's go! (They run off to follow Zach & Gray) Tommy Turnbull: Stop! Lor McQuarrie: Wait up! Max Taylor: Wait! (They finally made to Zach and Gray) Dan Kuso: What were you two thinking running off?! Tish Katsufrakis: Yeah, was that all about back in the petting zoo? Carver Descartes: We we're suppose to stick together! Sunset Shimmer: Our aid is going to be so worried if we disappear! Zoe Drake: Now come with us, and let's get back to the petting zoo now! Gray: T.rex! Come on, man! Come on! Zach: Okay. Gray: Let's go! Rex Owen: '''(Groans) Fine, just one then we get back to our aid. (They walk to the Tyrannosaurus Rex Kingdom. In the paddock we see a person throw a flare next to the goat, then our heroes and all the people sees Rexy comes and eats the goat) '''Madison Taylor: Eww! Meilin Rae: (Covers her eyes) Oh, that poor goat! Li Showron: (Turns green ready to puke) Oh, man! Runo Misaki: (Her face turns green) I think I'm going to puke! Kero: You said it! Sakura Avalon: Me too! Zach: Hey, mom. Karen: You we're supposed to call me when you landed. Are you having fun? Zach: Yeah, I guess. Aunt Claire gave us passes, so we don't have to wait in line. Karen: Wait, she's not with you? (Meanwhile Claire gets her phone ring and answers) Claire: Hey, Karen! Karen: Hi, Claire. How's it going? Claire: Yeah, everything's great. The boys and their new friends are having fun. Everyone's... Yeah everyone's good. Karen: Really? Because I just hung up with Zach, and he said that you weren't even with them. Claire: (Sighs) Yeah, look. Today turned out to be a really bad day for me. They're in great hands. They're with my assistant. She's British, so they invented nannies. (Karen Suddenly cries a little) Wait, are you crying? Karen: This was supposed to be a family weekend, Claire. You haven't seen the boys in forever. And I know Zach will treat Gray if they're by themselves. And can just be so mean. Claire: Okay, I'm sorry. Tomorrow, I'm gonna spend the entire day with them. I'm going to take off work, and I will not leave their side. I promise. Karen: Well, a promise tomorrow is worth a lot less than trying today. Claire: Ew! Your using Mom's lines now? Karen: Oh my God. I am using Mom's lines. I'm sorry, but you know, I have to tell you, they work. You'll see when you have kids. Claire: Yeah "if." Karen: "When." It's worth it. Claire: Bye, mom. Karen: Bye. (Claire turns off her phone) Category:Sonic876 Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts